


can we always be this close (forever and ever?)

by lunarumbra



Series: lover [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip, Protective Miya Osamu, headcannon suna and sakusa are good friends, they're all in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarumbra/pseuds/lunarumbra
Summary: “—and are ya sure ya really want to go through this? Really? Hey Rintarou, are ya hearin’ this? Aren’t marriages, ya know? Forever?”“Yes,” Sakusa downs his water in one gulp. “I’m sure I got the memo regarding that. I do know for a fact that marriages are a lifetime commitment.”Or: Sakusa visits Onigiri Miya one night to talk about weddings and rings.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Suna Rintarou
Series: lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063721
Comments: 78
Kudos: 813
Collections: SunaOsa, kagsivity's fic archive





	can we always be this close (forever and ever?)

For someone who claims to not have any ounce of affection for his brother, Osamu sure is acting quite the opposite. Sakusa watches him from the corner table where he was not-so-kindly deposited, hands idly playing with the condensation around his glass just to keep the itch to text Atsumu at bay. It’s well past the restaurant’s closing time so Osamu, rather than cooped up in the kitchen, helps his staff members close up for the night. Like a responsible supervisor that he is, he diligently goes over through the day’s sales, checks their invoices, and helps wipe and scrub down the tables.

Quite _angrily_ so, Sakusa might add.

The tables rattle at his grip and Sakusa briefly wonders if he’s going to break any glasses from how hard he’s unintentionally slamming them against the counter.

From the opposite side of the room, Rintarou catches Sakusa’s gaze and then throws a peace sign and a mocking grin. _Eugh_.

An hour passes before Osamu pointedly decides that he can no longer pretend Sakusa isn’t sitting like some statue in his restaurant, and when he finally deems the last table clean enough, he finally graces Sakusa with his presence.

“So,” he says and drags the ‘owwww’ at the end - like a child. Like Atsumu, Sakusa thinks. He stores his funny piece of information for when he gets home.

_If_ \- Sakusa amends mentally - he gets home. _If_ Osamu doesn’t murder him. 

Sakusa unfolds his hands and sighs. “So,” he echoes, “mind sharing the information I politely asked of you?”

Rintarou, the shithead, snickers. Sakusa feels a headache developing behind his eyeballs.

Osamu’s eyes narrow. Then: “No _p_ e!” - he even pops the _p_. 

Sakusa sighs. “No?”

“ _No_ , Omi-kun, I’m not going to tell ya my ring size, because what the _fuck_ . Why are ya askin’ me in the first place? Dont’cha and my brother hold hands enough for ya to gauge _his_ ring size? Just ‘cause we’re twins doesn’t mean we share the same body proportions ya know! He probably has huge ass sausage fingers!--”

And there it is: the classic heredofamilial Miya trait of rambling like there’s no tomorrow. He should have seen this coming.

“—and are _ya_ sure ya really want to go through this? Really? Hey Rintarou, are ya hearin’ this? Aren’t marriages, ya know? _Forever?”_

“Yes,” Sakusa downs his water in one gulp. “I’m sure I got the memo regarding that. I do know for a fact that marriages are a lifetime commitment.”

Osamu looks like he wants to bang his head on the table. 

“Shut up,” is what Osamu says and runs a hand across his face, “yer serious ‘bout this? About my brother? Is he blackmailing you? Ya being held hostage?”

Sakusa snorts. Before he could say anything to reply, Rintarou comes to his rescue and quips: “Is that what you think marriages are, ‘Samu?”

He looks amused and besotted at the same time, like he’s deciding whether he would laugh at Osamu or kiss him for being such an endearing loud-mouthed overbearing half of the Miya twins. 

Sakusa briefly wonders if that’s also what he looks like when _he_ looks at Atsumu. _Eugh._

“No,” is what Osamu settles with. “I’m just. Surprised?”

This tugs at Sakusa. “Why?”

Osamu throws his hands up in comical surrender. “‘M not tryin’ to be offensive! Just - dontcha think yer… rushing? What if you suddenly change yer mind? Are ya sure yer _sure_?”

Three years. Sakusa mulls over the number in his head. Three years - half of which were spent in mutual antagonism and graceless, half-assed attempts at confessing. A year and a half of skirting around their feelings and then shrinking back when the emotions get too overwhelming. It was half fear, half doubt; they’re teammates after all and their rhythm on court was more precious than their selfish desires to pursue a romantic relationship - at least that’s the excuse they’ve been telling themselves until they reached the precipice and just took the plunge anyway. 

It’s not the convenient highschool-sweethearts-turned-adult-lovers Osamu and Rintarou share - but it’s Atsumu and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He says as much out loud.

Osamu turns a curious shade of red and lets his boyfriend press a soft kiss on his temple. “You think Osamu and I got that ‘forever’ thing down?”

Sakusa doesn’t hold back and lets himself verbalize _eugh_ this time. 

“I see why Atsumu hates hanging out with the two of you. You’re disgusting.”

“We’re _in love_ ,” Rintarou snickers. 

“I never did get the chance to give ya the shovel talk when ya and my idiot twin got together and now yer already asking me for permission to marry ‘im.”

“Technically, I just asked for his ring size.”

“Shut up! I gotta make sure yer not just messin’ around! Gotta make sure yer worth it!”

Sakusa snorts. “What is this, the 20th century?”

“Yer the one asking for my permission!”

“I’m not asking your permission for anything. I’m asking for _your_ ring size. Rintarou, talk some sense to him.”

Osamu ignores him and continues: “How will I know yer not gon’ change yer mind and leave ‘im? Ya know who’s gon’ suffer if that happens? _Me_. He’s gon’ come here cryin’ and ya know he’s an ugly crier.”

Sakusa scoffs. No matter how much Osamu denies he’s anything like his brother, there really are some moments where it’s hard to distinguish their personalities. Rintarou must be thinking the same thing, if the unbridled laughter is anything to go by.

“Ya probably don’t even know half of his disgusting habits. And ya probably don’t even know ‘Tsumu’s favorite show growing up!”

“Well - do you two know each other’s?” Sakusa crosses his arms in challenge.

Osamu raises his eyebrows and then turns to face Rintarou. And _oh_ \- Sakusa regrets this already. If he squints hard enough, he’ll probably see literal sparks flying in the little space between them with those little, pink moe hearts interspersed. It’s interesting at best, mildly horrifying at worst. 

Then with whatever telepathic powers they somehow managed to possess, Osamu and Rintarou blurt out at the same time: “Captain Tsubasa!”

They high five each other, absolutely pleased. “Nice kill.” Rintarou says just for the sake of it.

Sakusa rolls his eyes. “I don’t see the point,” he says - which turns out to be the worst possible thing to come out of his mouth because he’s suddenly roped in a weirdly competitive couple’s game. 

Two against one - those fuckers.

Atsumu was out with Bokuto, Hinata, and Inunaki so he couldn’t just dial his boyfriend’s phone and get him involved but to hell with losing against _this_ Miya and Rintarou. He knows he doesn’t have to participate in this nonsense but he does anyway because: one, he’s a competitive little shit and; two, Atsumu will never let him live this down. Osamu and Rintarou probably won’t, either.

So Sakusa agrees to the free beer and aggressively participates in Osamu’s quest to determine if they’re ready for marriage or not.

It’s literally not the way he pictured this day would go but rarely does his plans push through when he’s faced with a Miya.

“Atsumu’s favorite animal?”

“Easy. Cat. Rintarou’s star sign?”

“Aquarius.” Osamu and Rintarou answer at the same time again, telepathic powers or not. They share another grin and another terribly loud high-five.

Osamu fires again: “Does ‘Tsumu hold the steering wheel with both hands?”

Sakusa lets out a quiet laugh. _Atsumu is a public hazard_.

“No, he only uses his right.”

It’s a trivial thing, really. It’s not something worth writing in Atsumu’s ‘fun facts’ corner when he gets featured for Volleyball Monthly (again) but Sakusa knows it anyway, a tiny observation he’s come to tuck in the corner of his mind. He wasn’t even aware that he _knows_ about it - he just does. 

Sakusa massages his hands, thinks of the long drives he and Atsumu have gone to, the sun peeking down on him and the wind tousling his hair when he lets the windows down. 

He drives with just his right, because he holds Sakusa’s hands with his left. 

Osamu coughs. “Alright, sheesh. C’mon, yer turn. Shoot. Rin ‘n I’ll prove ta ya we’re the superior couple.”

That wasn’t even the whole point of this night, Sakusa laments internally.

Either way, he answers all of Osamu’s questions about his twin: Atsumu’s comfort food ( _I regret askin’ this, it’s literally published in all magazines_ ), his annoying habit of pulling all the blanket to his side when he’s asleep, that he cried thrice when he watched Kimi no Nawa, the way he color-codes all his wires at his apartment, and that his favorite Pokémon is Gengar.

Sakusa, in turn, learns these things about Rintarou: he sleeps with exactly four pillows, goes on a morning run every 5 o’clock in the morning, alternates between seven (SEVEN!) water bottles every week, likes to put on clear nail polish from time to time and, and, _and_ \--

“‘Tsumu does not have a favorite flower.” Osamu narrows his eyes.

Sakusa smiles as he takes a sip from his glass. The beer inside sloshes. “Hydrangeas, especially those at Katsuo-ji temple. He likes going there to offer prayers for luck and to ‘appreciate nature’. His words, not mine.” 

He produces his phone and shows a photo of Atsumu sitting on the ground, looking at blue and pink blooms planted neatly around the temple grounds.

It’s one of his favorite photos. Atsumu didn’t know there was a camera pointed at him and was genuinely smiling at the hydrangeas. Sakusa had suggested they pluck some to take home if Atsumu was so besotted. 

_Yer kidding, Omi,_ Atsumu had said with such horror, _we’re not savages who go around killin’ flowers. We’re just gon’ leave them alone and grow. It’s just nice to admire ‘em, ya know?_

And Sakusa is but a man and just kisses his boyfriend then and there.

When Rintarou excuses himself for the bathroom, Osamu speaks: “What I said earlier. Ya know that wasn’t the point right?”

Sakusa hums.

“I wasn’t making a joke out of the reason why ya came here. I just wanted to see if ya really want to be with my brother despite his… ya know. Quirks.”

“Is that how you see it?” Sakusa challenges lightly. “You’re with Rintarou despite his idiosyncrasies? Sounds kind of—”

“Why does it seem all wrong when it comes from ya? Sheesh _._ No - no, I’m with Sunarin _‘cause_ of these little details. These tiny, inconsequential things tha’ people don’t really think or care ‘bout mean a lot to me. The parts of a whole typa thing that makes him who he is. We’ve - Rin and I - ‘ve been together for a really long time and I’ve seen his best sides and worst sides. His shittiest sides, but still. I’d choose him. Always.”

_And you? Will you do the same for my brother?_ he doesn’t say but Sakusa hears it all the same. They hold each other’s gazes for a moment. _Yes_ , Sakusa thinks and wonders if Osamu really is telepathic and is reading his mind at the moment. _A thousand times, yes_.

Then, the reverie is gone and Osamu huffs at how cliché he must have sounded.

Sakusa clinks their glasses together and muses, “Even if he believes in those chewable vitamins for his hair?”

Osamu laughs so hard he nearly weeps. “Yeah, even so.”

“Sounds like a forever thing.”

“We’re in love.” Osamu echoes Rintarou’s words from earlier, a soft smile on his lips. 

Osamu, loose-lipped and more relaxed because of the alcohol they’ve consumed, continues and tells Sakusa how he feels safe in Rintarou’s presence, how he’s not afraid to be himself, to be vulnerable, to just exist as Osamu. 

There’s a soft, contented look on his face, that kind of security that comes with a steadfast relationship. 

“He makes you happy,” Sakusa says rather than asks. 

“He makes me feel a lot of things,” Osamu acquiesces. “But happy, yes. Definitely. I’d like to make ‘im happy too.”

“Yeah?”

“If he’d let me, I’d like to make ‘im happy for a long time.”

On a normal day, Sakusa would have definitely _eugh_ -ed at the situation but today he only nods at Osamu’s speech and lets himself be comforted; Atsumu would be happy to hear about his brother’s happiness, so he lets the feeling blanket over him, too.

Rintarou eventually returns and laughs at Osamu’s flushed face. He takes a few pictures for good measure, too. Osamu didn’t bring up any talk about marriages or forevers or permanency for the rest of the night but the air feels charged with electricity, like something has shifted.

It’s only brought up again when Sakusa finally bids them a good night. “Kiyoomi,” Osamu says. He’s smiling more genuinely now compared to his too-aggressive table scrubbing earlier. “Thanks for letting me know about what yer planning.”

Sakusa slips a mask over his face and pinches the metal rod over his nose bridge, securing the material. “Your ring size, then.”

“I’ll text ya.”

——

**_[Sakusa Kiyoomi]_ ** _: I’m on my way home. How about you?_

**_[Miya Atsumu]_ ** _: eah. Hinata’s dirinvg_

 **_[Miya Atsumu]_ ** _: he’s sober dont worry_

 **_[Miya Atsumu]_ ** _: see you, i missed you hahahh_

**_[Sakusa Kiyoomi]_ ** _: lame_

 **_[Sakusa Kiyoomi]_ ** _: I missed you too_

——

Sakusa finds himself back on the corner table of Miya Onigiri three weeks later. 

“Your brother is glaring at me,” he says and faces Atsumu, who’s busy stuffing himself with food. 

“Ya sure it’s not me he’s shootin’ daggers at?” Atsumu half says, half chokes - something that frequently occurs when he tries to speak while eating. 

“Hmm, I’m not sure. Although I think I have an idea. Keep still, Atsumu.” He plucks the stray rice hanging from the corner of Atsumu’s lip and pops it in his mouth.

But in reality, Sakusa _does_ know - because Osamu had been harassing him relentlessly for weeks already. They hadn’t even been regular textmates prior to this incident and yet Sakusa had been getting daily inquiries about whether or not he had proposed to Atsumu yet. 

Sakusa thinks it's partly due to paranoia that Atsumu is deliberately hiding personal information from him, hence Sakusa was corralled into becoming Osamu’s new textmate. 

  
How things have developed this way, Sakusa will never know.

The restaurant is already closed for the day and Osamu is back to his aggressive table-wiping tendencies. Rintarou is laughing at the corner.

Atsumu places a warm hand on Sakusa’s knee and gives it a gentle squeeze. He opens his mouth to speak but he’s cut off when Osamu groans and addresses Rintarou sharply, “ _Ugh_ , look at ‘em.”

A conversation blooms on the other side of the restaurant.

“They’re so—“ Osamu huffs and flails his hands in an attempt to verbalize whatever it is he wants to say. 

He fails, and then rolls his eyes to show his frustration. “Especially Sakusa,” he says conspiratorially to Rintarou, who’s watching him with entertainment.

“What about him?”

“Well!!” Then he lowers his voice to a whisper and continues to wipe the already too-clean table. “Ya know when he came here last time? All that talk about marriage an’ forever, an’ all that? What if he chickened out?”

There is the glaring absence of a ring on his twin’s finger, after all.

He abandons the towel and comes to stand in front of Rintarou. “Sakusa doesn’t seem like the type,” he says placatingly.

And it’s true, Osamu supposes. He knows Sakusa never turns his back against his words and is sincere to a fault. _Still_ , he can’t help but worry when it comes to his decisions with Atsumu, especially the forever-type of things. 

“What’s all this about, though? You’re more affected than I thought you’d be. Do you perhaps,” he drops his voice in a false pretense, “ _care_ about Atsumu?”

“‘Tis a scary thing, don’t ya think?” Osamu says seriously. “How can he sound so sure an’ then suddenly back out last minute? Doesn’t that make ya feel… I don’t know. Worried? Did he change his mind?”

_Did he just suddenly realize Atsumu wasn’t worth it? Did the idea of permanency scare him?_

_Did he realize he wasn’t ready, after all?_

“Ah,” Rintarou says. He sees the shadow of fear behind Osamu’s eyes, again realizing why it has to be him to take the leap, to take the plunge. 

For him, for Osamu. For them both.

He squeezes Osamu’s hand. “Love is a choice,” he says.

“Mhm,” Osamu agrees and then turns to look at his brother and Sakusa, who are now huddled so close together and whispering about who-knows-what. Sakusa tucks himself comfortably against Atsumu’s side and his hair brushes against Atsumu’s cheek. Atsumu laughs at whatever is playing on his phone and Sakusa’s lips lift to a tender smile. 

Still with a hushed voice, he says: “But Sakusa, really! He asked for my ring size but didn’t even do anythin’ ‘bout it—!”

He turns again to face Rintarou and - and - _and_.

Rintarou’s smiling. “Say yes,” he says and holds the ring higher. 

He’s shaking a little, or maybe Osamu is imagining it. He’s not sure.

“Say yes, ‘Samu.” Rintarou whispers again.

“You—”

Rintarou steps closer to bring a hand to Osamu’s cheek. 

“It wasn’t for ‘Tsumu. You - and Sakusa - how did ya even manage to get ‘im to participate in this?”

“Surprise,” he laughs quietly. Wetly. Nervously. Rintarou inhales, “Did I make you wait too long?”

The ring is gold and beautiful. “I - are you sure?”

_You won’t regret this?_

“Of course. No backing out, ‘Samu. Not for me, anyway. You don’t have to be scared about me changing my mind. You said you wanted to make me happy for a long time and I want that, too. If you’d have me.”

Trust Rintarou to know what Osamu is feeling even when he hadn’t even said anything at all. 

Osamu lets out a gentle breath and a smile that he reserves only for Rintarou. It’s a forever thing, marriages — and it doesn’t scare him as much as he thought it would. If he gets to have Rintarou and all his idiosyncrasies, his quirks _;_ all the tiny little parts of him that make _him so_ worthy of love, everyday and always, then yes. And a thousand times over.

Rintarou speaks again: “Let me grow old with you and all your weird habits, ‘Samu.”

_I love everything about you, too._ He strokes Osamu’s cheeks gently with his thumb. _Don’t be scared._

“Even when I sometimes kick ya when I sleep?”

“If it means I get to wake up next to you for the rest of my life, yeah.”

“Yes,” Osamu finally says. “Yes, of course, I’d love that.” 

Rintarou presses his lips against Osamu’s. The ring fits - it’s his size, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS  
> sakusa: eugh now the world has three miyas  
> atsumu: shall we make it four?  
> sakusa:  
> sakusa: ha
> 
> if you reached this far - thank you for reading ♡ i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/for950808) !  
> fic title is from taylor swift's 'lover'


End file.
